The Journey
by Triforce121
Summary: Set three years after WW. Ivan and the gang lived a peaceful life on Windfall Island until a war-ship came to take them and teach them to fight in the army. Labrynna had called a war... First Fic. Sorry if the summary sucks. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! This is my first FanFic! I hope you like it! Please Read and Review!**** NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, places and things (Why is life so cruel?) I DO own this idea/story and any of my original characters, places and things (Life Rocks!)**

_-Triforce121._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As far back as Ivan could remember, he had been best friends with Jin, Jan and Jun-Roberto, or Jun for short. Together they formed a group called the Killer Bees. They would continuously cause trouble for the people of Windfall Island, especially their teacher, Mrs. Marie, but that was three years ago. Ever since Link, the Hero of Winds, had confronted them _and_ brought peace to Great Sea, well, they'd changed.

They weren't perfect, but they'd improved. They were going to school and being more polite. Every once in a while they would skip class or not finish their homework. It was hardest for Jan because he had never had an educational experience, so he and the other boys would often visit Mila when she was on her break from working at Zunari's stand. Mila had been tutored when she was wealthy and was actually quite smart. This was where the boys were going now, to visit Mila. Mrs. Marie had given them some very difficult math problems and they needed help. Mila was eating her lunch by Zunari's stand when the boys arrived.

"Hoy Mila, you look lovely today!" Ivan greeted. Mila knew that with her tattered dress and messy hair, this was not the case. "Show me the math," she answered. The boys didn't hesitate and shoved their books in Mila's face.

"Okay, okay! One at a time, please!" When they backed off, she turned to Jan, "You first, because you can hardly read. The rest of you should at least _try_ to do it yourselves while you're waiting." The blue haired boy sat next to Mila with his math book. "By the way," Mila commented, "I overheard Zunari talking with a merchant from Labrynna, and you may want to lock your doors."

Ivan looked up, "Is this about the whole war thing?"

Mila nodded, "The merchant said that the border to Labrynna's been closed off, that means there's no more trades between our country and theirs. They're planning something."

"What makes you so sure?" Jin asked.

Mila thought for a moment, "I really don't know. Ever since Link helped me see the error in my ways, I've felt different. At first I thought it was just me turning over a new leaf, but… I don't know. I feel like something's missing."

"I feel like something's missing too. The answer to question three, and it's definitely _not_ in my brain!" Jun remarked. Everyone, even Mila, laughed at that one.

"42," Mila answered.

"Thanks," Jun said and wrote it down.

"Hoy, guys!" everyone turned around. There stood Maggie, elegantly dressed, with a basket in her hands. "I made you all cookies!" She handed the basket to Mila. Even though she was now rich, Maggie remained nice. The same couldn't be said for her father. She and Mila became best of friends, but her father didn't allow her to "converse with common street urchins," as he put it. This was why Maggie left as soon as she handed Mila the cookies, but the children understood. There was one more problem; someone had to test the cookies. Maggie wasn't exactly a good cook, although they'd never tell her that. Everyone looked at Jan.

"…Okay, I'll do it." He took a bite of one of Maggie's cookies and looked as if he'd just had three doses of Blue Potion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ivan thought about what Mila said as he walked home, _"The merchant said that the border to Labrynna's been closed off, that means there's no more trades between our country and theirs. They're planning something."_ People had been worrying that Labrynna was going to start a war with Great Sea for a while now. Link had just saved the world from destruction and the people just want to destroy themselves anyway.

Link. The thought of him brought back something else Mila had said, _"Ever since Link helped me see the error in my ways, I've felt different. At first I thought it was just me turning over a new leaf, but… I don't know. I feel like something's missing."_ Ivan didn't say anything then, but he'd felt the same way. After Link had set him straight, he always felt a certain emptiness that he couldn't explain. Whether Jin, Jan and Jun, who were as bad as him then felt that way now, he didn't know. What he did know was that Mila was right. Labrynna was planning something; why else would they close their borders? He hoped it wasn't war. "It's nothing," he told himself, "Nothing's gonna happen." He knew this was a lie. Something was going to happen. Sure enough, just as he had closed the door to his house, a war-ship was nearing the shores of the peaceful Windfall Island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, yay! Tell me what you guys think of the story so far! Please read and review and (clears throat) NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! …Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters places and things. I do own this idea/story and any of my original characters, places and things.**

_-Triforce121_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first thing Ivan noticed as he walked down the road was that the streets were unusually quiet. _It is Saturday, right?_, Ivan thought. Linda and Anton should have been on their morning stroll. One of Maggie's servants should have been buying food. Ivan's parents weren't even home when he woke up. He walked to Zunari's stand. "Hello?" he called. Silence.

"Ivan!" a voice called. Ivan turned to see Mila rushing towards him. She stopped in front of him panting. Her face held an expression of great worry.

"Mila, what's wrong?"

She caught her breath, "They took him!" she was on the verge of tears now, "They took Jun!"

"Who?!"

"The Great Sea Army! One of their war-ships landed here last night. That's why no one's here! Everyone went to see what the commotion was and two men just grabbed Jun and took him aboard the boat!"

"Let's go, then!" The children ran to the island beach. The war-ship was a sight to behold. It was large, made of metal and there were armed men in uniform aboard the deck and around the ship. The crowd of Windfallan people screamed in outrage. A man stood at the bow of the ship speaking.

"Labrynna will invade our country if we are not prepared to fight! By decree of the Council, children from every island are to be taken and taught the ways of warfare so that we may fight the Labrynnans!" Boos and cries were heard. "When the war is over, your children will return home. We will now take our leave." Ivan suddenly felt two hands grab him and force him towards the boat while he struggled to break free.

"HELP!!!" he cried. He could hear Mila shrieking beside him. He could hear his parents' cries, "IVAN!!! NO!!!" He could hear Mrs. Marie screaming, "LEAVE THE CHILDREN ALONE!!!" But their cries wouldn't do any good and he knew it. He and Mila were hauled onto the boat and taken down a hall. They came to two large iron doors across from each other. Mila was thrown through the one on the left.

"Ivan!" she shrieked and the door closed.

"Mila!" he cried and was thrown through the door on the right. He heard the door lock behind him. Ivan found himself in large a room filled with bunk beds attached to the walls and floors. In the room were at least fifty other boys. Three recognized him right away.

"Ivan, they got you too!" it was Jin, who ran to him alongside Jan and Jun.

"It was awful! They took all the kids, even Maggie!" Jin continued, "They didn't even let us say goodbye!" his voice was breaking.

"Ivan, did they get Mila?" Jan asked.

"…Yeah, they did," Ivan replied. After a long pause, Jun spoke up, "Than that means everyone's here. There's no children left on Windfall Island."

Noises were heard and the boat shook. As the boat began to move with the waves, the boys sat where they were, feeling sick to their stomachs. Although the feeling wasn't of sea-sickness. The feeling was of the fact that their homes, their lives and their dreams were as far away as ever. _Link, you can help us. Where are you?_, Ivan thought. He knew that Link would not come to save them now. Even though he felt like crying, he fought back his tears. _I need to be strong for the others._ _Just like Link was for the world._ For Jin, Jan, Jun, Mila and Maggie, he would stay strong. He would not cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, yeah, sorry I haven't updated on anything in a while. I've been busy with school, but now it's OVER!**

**I haven't received any reviews for this story, so I don't know if I should continue with it. As for this chapter, sorry if you find it a bit slow. I needed to introduce all the main characters. Oh, and Link and a lot of other familiar characters WILL appear later in the story.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do own this story and my OC's.**

_-Triforce121._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ivan was awakened by the sound of a bell. The doors to the large room were opened. A soldier entered.

"Get your lazy bums out of bed and follow me to the deck! Any man who is not quick will be punished!"

All the boys leaped out of their bunks and hurried to the door. Some soldiers shoved them.

"Line up!" the soldier in the front shouted. The children did as they were told. Ivan could see many girls exiting the room across the hall in the same fashion. He spotted Mila and Maggie among them.

"Now march!" the soldier shouted again. The boys and girls marched down the hall and were scolded for their clumsiness. The children were lead onto the ship's deck in two lines. It was a sunny day. The kind of day Ivan would have climbed trees, or played

hide-and-seek in the village…

"Halt!" the soldier called. Another soldier took a seat at a tall desk that was placed on the deck.

"You will come up here, two at a time, and tell me your full name, age and where we took you from. Then you will be fitted for uniforms," the soldier at the desk said. Ivan watched as the children gave their information. Two Rito children were the first in line.

"Name, boy?"

The child was scared, "Maro Mikael Kundas."

"Age?"

"Twelve."

"We took you from?"

"Dragon Roost Island."

The soldier jotted this down on a piece of paper. "Go get fitted for your uniform over there," he pointed to a rack.

"Please sir, my sister and I must stay together!" the child pleaded.

"Go, now!" the soldier shouted. Maro was guided to the rack by another soldier. His sister stepped forward, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Name?"

"A-Alexis C-Cala Kundas."

"Age?"

"T-T-Twelve."

"Taken from?"

"D-Dragon Roost I-Island."

"Retrieve your uniform." Alexis walked to the rack, tears streaming down her face. Ivan continued to watch kids give their information. Some were emotionally unstable, others were brave. But they all had one thing in common; their eyes seemed to be screaming, _"I want to go home!"_

Eventually, the line got to Ivan's group of friends. Jan was first.

"Name?"

"Jan Isao Chang."

"Age?"

"Twelve."

"Taken from?"

"Windfall Island."

"Retrieve your uniform," Jan obeyed. Mila was next.

"Name?"

"Mila Rosaline Marie Monnette."

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Taken from?"

"Windfall Island."

"Retrieve your uniform." Mila went off to the rack. Jin came next.

"Name?" the routine was getting boring.

"Jin Nicholas Sampson."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Taken from?"

"Windfall Island."

"Retrieve your uniform." Jin left. Maggie, who was next, looked afraid.

"Name?"

"M-Margret Alice Carson."

"Age?"

"Thirteen."

"Taken from?"

"W-Windfall Island."

As the soldier jotted this down, Maggie spoke, "Umm, sir, w-when will we be g-going home?"

The soldier looked up, "Not for a long time. You'd best get used to living here. Now retrieve your uniform."

Maggie didn't hesitate, although fear was painted across her face. Jun stepped forward. He was followed by a Hylian girl with short, black hair. Ivan had never seen her before, so he assumed that she must have just moved to Windfall Island. Jun was first.

"Name?"

"Jun-Roberto Camillo Antonio Francesco Juliano Lorenzo Carlos Andreas Michael Alexander Mason-Filipepi."

"I… I'm sorry. Repeat it again please."

"Jun-Roberto Camillo Antonio Francesco Juliano Lorenzo Carlos Andreas Michael Alexander Mason-Filipepi."

"Slow it down, please!"

A now frustrated Jun took a deep breath," Jun-Roberto. Camillo. Antonio. Francesco. Juliano. Lorenzo. Carlos. Andreas. Michael. Alexander. Mason-Filipepi."

The soldier, who now looked exasperated, jotted everything down. "Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Taken from?"

"Windfall Island."

"Retrieve your uniform." Jun went to the rack. The girl next to him stepped forward.

"Name?"

"Nicole Anna Daniels."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Taken from?"

"Windfall Island, which was all but fine, until you came and took over."

"You will learn to hold your tongue, young lady, or you will suffer the consequences. Now retrieve your uniform!"

"Yes, Master," Nicole said sarcastically as she turned and walked off. That was when Ivan noticed her eyes. They were red. Not blue, like a regular Hylian's, but red. _How is that possible?_, he thought. It was now his turn. He hadn't noticed the girl next to him until they both stepped forward. She had long, silver locks of hair and was wearing a long, magenta coloured dress with a red pendant around her neck. Ivan assumed she was Hylian, because of her pointy ears, but then he saw that she, like Nicole, had peculiar eyes. They were silver. The girl seemed to have an aura about her as well…

"Boy! I asked you for your name!"

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, I-Ivan Christopher Johnson."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Taken from?"

"Windfall Island."

"Retrieve your uniform, and don't dilly-dally along the way!"

Ivan walked to the rack, where some soldiers took his measurements. While he was being measured, he watched the silver-haired girl give her information.

"Name?"

"….."

"Your name, please!"

"…..Sienna."

"Were we not clear when we told you to give your full name?!"

"That is my full name."

Something in her eyes told the soldier that this was not a lie. "Age, then."

"I do not have an age."

The soldier was angry now. "What do you mean, you don't have an age?!"

"I do not have an age." The girl showed no sign of any emotion. She remained perfectly calm.

"Then where did we take you from?"

"I joined."

"What?!"

"I came here myself."

"From where?!"

She didn't answer.

The soldier struggled to keep calm, "Retrive your uniform," he said through gritted teeth.

She didn't move.

"Do as you are ordered!"

"I do not wear a uniform."

"Then why did you join this army?!"

She gave no answer. Instead she looked directly at Ivan.

"…..Escort this young lady to the Girls' Dormitory. She will not leave until further notice."

A female soldier guided Sienna off of the deck. Ivan turned his attention to the uniform he would be assigned. _Just great_, he thought, _I've gotta wear this retarded thing every day for who knows how long!_ The uniform consisted of brown pants, a dark blue jacket with black buttons on either side of the chest and on the cuffs of its sleeves and a cap that had "Great Sea Armed Forces" stitched on the front, and black boots. Girls and boys wore the same attire. _At least nobody I know's letting fear show_, his hopes were quickly crushed when he noticed Maggie tearing up at the pain of having her hair pulled back into a forceful bun. He frowned. Maggie was sensitive. How was she going to live through this?

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After they had received their uniforms, the children reported to the mess hall for breakfast. The hall was large and consisted of many long wooden tables with long benches attached. Thankfully, the children were allowed to sit where they wanted. Ivan noticed that everyone except Sienna was present within the hall. Ivan pondered. There was something very strange about Sienna. No full name? If she was an orphan, than why didn't she say so? No age also fit into the "Orphan" category, but JOINING?! It was absurd! Who in their right mind would join this army? And for what purpose? Ivan remembered the way she looked at him. _Why did she look directly at me?_ he thought.

"Hey, Ivan? We're losing you man!"

Ivan looked up. It was Jin who had spoken.

"S-Sorry. I was in a daze."

Mila spoke, "It's okay Ivan, we're all a little shaken by what's been going on. I was asking you about Sienna. You know, the girl with the silver hair? What's with her? How can she be so calm?"

"I was just wondering the same thing. I really have no idea. Have you seen her eyes, though? That is just not normal."

"I agree," said Jan.

"Speaking of eyes, look who's sitting all by herself," Jin pointed to the end of their table, where Nicole was slowly eating an apple.

"You mean Nicole? She's my next door neighbour. Moved in about a week before the army showed up. Never went to school or left the house, as far as I know. I only met her because my mom made me bring some cookies over to welcome her family to the neighbourhood. She answered the door," Jun stuffed some bread into his mouth.

"She creeps me out," Maggie commented. Jin stood up.

"What're you doing?" Ivan asked.

"I'm gonna go see if she wants to come sit with us."

"Do you have a death wish? She made it clear that she's not exactly the friendly type," Jan said.

"Relax, what could happen?" Jin walked to where Nicole was sitting and took a seat across from her. Ivan and the others watched.

"Hi, I'm Jin."

Nicole looked up, then continued to eat her eggs.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my friends. We're all from Windfall and we'd love to have you."

Nicole looked up again, and punched Jin in the nose. Jin covered his bloody nose with his hand and moaned in pain and shock, "What was that for?!"

Nicole stood up and lifted her tray off the table. "Don't talk to me. And you can tell your friends and anyone else you know the same," she walked to another deserted table with her tray. None of the soldiers had noticed what took place, only a few children who obviously weren't going to report anything. Jin wasn't going to either, but it wasn't because he was afraid of Nicole. It was because he knew that it would only make things worse for him and the others. How he would have loved to smack Nicole! But she was a girl, and hitting a girl defied his code of honour. So, he simply returned to sit with his friends.

Ivan handed Jin a couple of napkins. Jin pressed them to his nose.

"What could happen?" Jan teased.

"Shut up Jan," Jin retorted.

Ivan was about to laugh at the scene in front of him when the sound of a bell went off. The entire hall went silent. A soldier stood up from his table.

"Your day has now officially begun. Every one of you will receive a schedule. No one is to be late for any subject. You are dismissed!"

Various soldiers made their way to all the tables to hand the children rolled up scrolls. Ivan looked at his schedule and felt a knot twist in his stomach. The first subject was Combat Training.


End file.
